


Taste

by SheerIridescence



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	Taste

You don’t know when or how it started, but you’ve always found yourself hanging out at the side of one of the four Heavenly Kings: Sunny. You worked hard to become a world-renowned chef, and on your journey to do so, you found yourself sticking with him longer than you initially anticipated. Eventually, you ended up hanging out with him as if you’ve been friends for ages, even claiming yourself as his personal chef as a joke. You often made artful variations of his full course menu whenever he brought you the ingredients to do so. It was honestly one of your most favourite things to do, cooking for him and messing around like the best of friends.

There was one thing that you loved doing more than cooking for him though, and it was ripping on him day in and day out with dozens of small pranks, jokes, and methods of annoying him. You could say that it was your favourite method of flirting with him as well. Not that it was overly obvious to him anyway, as he was way too busy shouting at you to ‘knock it the hell off’ as you ran away cackling like a mischievous imp.

Recently though, you hatched a plan that you deemed absolutely genius, excitement coursing through you just thinking about it. The prank would normally be considered weak, but on Sunny, it would be perfect. You planned to take a chunk of dry ice – not too big – and swipe it across one of his light blue strands of hair. Since those strands were sensitive to colder temperatures, you figured that a quick hit of extremely cold ice would serve as a perfect prank.

The time had come for you to execute your plan, now being the time Sunny takes his beauty naps. You were originally visiting to have an afternoon with Rin, but now was your prime time to pull a fast one. You crept away to the kitchen and into a large freezer that you’ve been told to use as if it were your own, pulling out a block of dry ice from the back. Slicing off a neat square from the block, you held it in one of your hands with a protective glove on, a grin spreading as you turned and left the kitchen to do your deed.

Sneaking through the halls, you eventually came across the room where Sunny was napping, hair spread out lazily behind him as he reclined in a chair. He looked so at peace. That peace wouldn’t last much longer though, you silently snickering as you came up behind him, hand with the ice outstretched. You counted down in your head from five, and upon reaching one, you dragged the extremely cold ice down a long and thick strand of his pale blue hair, causing him to wake immediately with a shrill scream, leaping from the chair due to the amplified cold sensation. You couldn’t help but snort out loud and follow up with a succession of giggles, throwing the ice and your glove away and turning on your heels as fast as you could, hightailing it out o the room.

You thought for sure that you’d get away, especially since he was in shock. You were mistaken though, as you barely made it to the doorway before you found yourself caught up in the fine golden strands of his hairs, suspending you in the air where you once stood.

“What the everloving FUCK was that for?!” Sunny yelled, quite enraged as he held you up to his height, pulling you closer with his arms firmly crossed over his chest, brows furrowed in irritation.

Caught in the act, you let a guilty grin make its way onto your face, shrugging in his grip. “Nothing in particular. Just a perfect prank.” You answered with a mischievous chuckle. “You know how much I like to mess with you~”

He only stared at you with narrowed eyes, waiting to see if there was a catch with your statement. He studied you, cautiously feeling you up with his feelers. “You taste of both nervousness and excitement. What the hell are you plotting”

You snorted loudly, amused by his wariness. “You’re tasting the wrong thing, you pink dingus.” You said, licking your lips a little in a suggestive manner.

Sunny blushed a little, slightly annoyed by you. “Shut the hell up you hooligan. You better be thinking of what you’ll do for an apology. My poor hair fibres deserve one.”

“Well, I can do anything you want for an apology, Sunny-san~” You hummed sensually.

His eyebrow twitched, watching you hang there with your heavy implications. He knew what you wanted, and he wanted it too. There really was no good opportunity for him to do this, but perhaps now was that time.

“Well. In that case, I’ll take what I want from you, and I’ll take it now.” He grunted, stepping forward and yanking you into a kiss.

You where honestly surprised. You’ve been trying to get him to kiss you for months, and all it took was pissing him off a little and an appropriate amount of provoking. This pleased you, loving this moment. You tried to kiss him back, bit his touches were of course restricting you from doing so. Whining a bit, you struggled for release and earned a chuckle from him, having his own moment of victory at your expense. He eventually let you go, allowing you to get closer and enjoy the moment. You did exactly that, sliding your hands up into his hair while pressing your body close. He couldn’t help but giggle a little at the sensation, quite enjoying all that was happening.

You soon broke away, done with the deed. You gazed up at him with a smirk, pleased that you finally got him to kiss you. He gazed back with a smirk as well, looking satisfied.

“That, was the most beautiful thing to ever happen to me,” He said with a lengthy breath, hanging his arms on your shoulders.

“Are you sure? You do say that about a lot of things, you beauty nutcase.” You questioned with raised brows.

He scoffed, baffled yet understanding your skepticism. “I’m as sure as I’ll ever be. That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever done, and you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” He chuckled, leaning in close and licking your cheek.

“…And tasted.”

“SUNNY!” You laughed, grossed out, yet happy to share this little moment with this dork over something so stupid.


End file.
